


Blue

by Soana



Category: Glee
Genre: Elevators, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soana/pseuds/Soana
Summary: Blaine, in New York, has an appointment at Vogue. He expected many things, but not to meet a person who made his heart beat like it had never beaten for anyone before.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is a translation I've made of a story I have written and posted on FFN a few years ago. Normally, I would have apologized in advance for the potential mistakes there may have been, but this text was beta-ed by Madi Winchester, a user of FFN. I can't thank her enough for it! There were so many french mistakes, I have no idea how I made them...
> 
> Have fun!

"Hello, I have an appointment with Isabelle Wright for an interview."

The young blonde girl from behind the receptions desk glanced at him with her full round eyes and continued to chew on her gum, mouth wide open -  _yuck_. She typed something on the computer before raising her head towards the young man with golden eyes and curly hair.

"Your name?"

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson."

She looked back at the screen, clicking away on her keyboard, still chewing. The blonde looked at him again, pointing to something on her right.

"Twenty-second floor. The elevator is right over there."

"Um... thank you?"

" _De nada._ "

Immediately she returned to the contemplation of the screen, continuing to consume what she had in her mouth. She looked like a ruminating cow.

With a heavy breath, Blaine walked toward the indicated direction and saw the elevator in the midst of closing its doors. Blaine began to panic slightly,  _If I miss it, I'll be late!_ He accelerated to the point that he was almost running.  _...Okay, I am running._

And by some strange miracle, he reached it just in time.

And quite literally just in time. Blaine managed to slip inside the elevator before the metal doors closed securely behind him. Arranging his attire and trying to calm his breathing, Blaine turned to the buttons on the other side of the elevator, intending to press the one that interested him. His action was interrupted by the presence of a boy whom he had not noticed when entering, and who was inconveniently placed between him and the switches. He seemed to notice what the curly haired boy wanted, though, but instead of shifting to let him press the button, he asked,

"Which floor?"

Blaine's brain stopped working at the sound of that crystalline voice. He barely heard himself answer as he was hypnotized by the cerulean eyes locked onto his. Blaine noticed his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, his porcelain skin, his clothes of great taste... He saw his fine fingers press the elevator button and then felt the contraption start to shake before it began to rise up slowly.

A blush began to settle on Blaine's cheeks, and to avoid being caught, he turned his head to the other side of the elevator.

Big mistake.

On the opposite side was a large mirror taking up the entirety of the wall where he had a magnificent view of the backside of the stranger, including his butt. Blaine ran a hand over his face in a desperate attempt to hide his scarlet color. Yet he could not help but observe him in the glass, trying to find out if he had noticed his embarrassment.

Bad timing.

The brunette decided at the same time to turn to the mirror as well and was met with Blaine's gaze through the glass.

Looking in these beautiful azure eyes is not the same as seeing them out of the corner of your eye, even if it was through a mirror. One thought crossed the curly haired boy's mind at this sight.

_This is what it's like to be in the presence of an angel._

Said angel approached the mirror and looked at himself while arranging his hair.

 _He does not need to touch it further_ , Blaine thought. But he didn't say anything directly.

Instead, he tried to restrain himself from taking the stranger by the shoulders and kissing him like he had never kissed anyone before.

The brunette glanced in his direction before pulling back and repositioning himself in front of the metal doors. Blaine had felt those eyes settle on him, creating pleasant chills that ran along his entire body.

In that moment, Blaine felt something wet at the corner of his mouth. With a gesture of an arm he wiped the dripping saliva, casting a panicked glance at the stranger, who was obviously restraining himself from laughing.

_Oh god, he saw it...!_

Blaine looked away, finding himself facing the mirror again, and closed his eyes to avoid seeing him through the reflection in the glass. He frowned and crooked his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold the rebellious saliva inside.  _Very elegant._

A laugh echoed behind Blaine - and  _what a laugh!_  - and he turned to see the brunette turn around and face the buttons, certainly hiding an amused expression on his face.

Blaine let out a small sigh - a smile on his own lips - deciding to instead now look at the elevator doors, less dangerous than the mirror that had betrayed him.

Blaine then found himself praying for these short seconds to last hours so that he could stay here in this elevator, alone with the blue-eyed stranger as long as possible. He even hoped for the elevator to get stuck. Blaine wanted no one to come in, no one to go out, to stay here forever with this angel for whom he had clearly fallen in love with at first sight.

A wave of joy ran through Blaine as he realized that if he had not run to catch that ride when he had seen the doors begin to close, he could have never even met the stunning stranger. If he had waited for the next one or took the stairs, he would have probably never seen him, given the size of this building.

In the moment, running was nothing but a simple reflex. But now Blaine wondered if it was a sign of fate.

Because he had met the most beautiful person on earth.

_Even if I still don't know his name._

This thought struck Blaine like a cannonball, making him waver.  _How can the most perfect being in the world be beside me without me knowing his name?_  Without thinking any more than that, Blaine opened his mouth to ask, but was tragically cut off by the ding of the elevator that rang in the cabin as the doors opened.

Blaine turned his head towards the stranger and saw him put his bag back on his shoulder and stroll out. He walked elegantly, far away from Blaine and possibly out of his life. Blaine allowed himself in those few moments to look at the stranger's butt for the first time, and surely the last. Blaine may never see him again.

_I can't let him go._

He took a step towards the exit, intending to ask him for a name before it was too late, but the metal doors closed, forcing Blaine to stop to avoid from colliding with it. He didn't have enough time to go to the other side.

Blaine sighed, settling back in the center of the cabin, and ran his hands over his face to try and control his erratic breathing.

_When did I even began to breathe like this?_

Blaine also hoped to erase the redness still present on his cheeks.

It took Blaine the rest of the way to calm down. When the doors opened again, he went out and walked to the office where he had his appointment.

After getting lost -  _Three times!_  - and having asked his way to several people, Blaine found himself directly in front of the right office. It was impossible that he was wrong this time, there was "Isabelle Wright" written on the door in giant block letters.

Blaine knocked.

He heard a "Come in!" so Blaine pressed the handle, pushed open the door and slid his head in the opening, finding himself face to face with Vogue's director who turned to him with a big smile.

"Ah! You must be Blaine? Come in, come and sit down."

The curly haired man saw the chair she pointed out to him in front of the desk and settled down there, politely shaking her hand.

"I guess you already know who I am, but I don't think you know my assistant. This is Kurt Hummel." she said with a wave of her hand that gestured toward the back of the room.

Blaine turned to look in the direction indicated and his heart skipped a beat.

The stranger from the elevator stood there, leaning back against the wall with a few files in his hand, and an amused smile gracing his face.

_I love his smile..._

Blaine's angel finally had a name. A name that suited him perfectly.

_Kurt Hummel..._


End file.
